Know Your Enemy
Hiding in the weapons repair area, Rita, Will and Raine rest for a minute as both Will and Raine are introduced to Dr. Carter. Carter then begin his explaination while Raine activated her com-link to broadcast in the starship. Raine: Everyone, you may want to pay attention. Dr. Carter: Well, first of all, You're not fighting an army. You have to think of this as a single organism. Now, those common drones, they act like its claws. Rita: And Alphas, like the one that you killed, are much more rare. Dr. Carter: They're like its central nervous system. But this is the brain. - Raine took a photo-shot of the hologram and have Quorra downloading the blueprints. Raine: These machines are connected to this one? Dr. Carter: Yes, it controls all of them. But it doesn't control the Cybermen, which guards both it and a person. Raine: Ratatosk... Rita: That's the person you are saving? Raine: No, we're after Emil, who is held prisoner to Ratatosk for the time being. Dr. Carter: And this is the Omega. And the Omega has the ability to control time. Rita: Whenever an Alpha is killed, an automatic response is triggered. The Omega starts the day all over again. But you see, this time it can remember what's going to happen just like you do. Raine: Why would the Cybermen want Ratatosk to cooperate with them? Dr. Carter: It's a long shot, but the Cybermen have planned to use Ratatosk to gave only one Centurion's Core to set an example. Raine: Which element? Rita: Aqua, or water. It's hidden, maybe too hidden. - Raine stopped the broadcast as Rita and Dr. Carter explained to Will that he has the Omega's power too. To control it, he has to die every day until the Omega's destroyed. The basic info about Emil, the water element core and the Cybermen have become more and more clear. Back at the starship, Raine wakes up with Presea and Kiva looked at her. Raine: Did the broadcast came through? Presea: Yes, everyone heard it. Kiva: Totally. Presea: The only one who knows about the cores is Marta. Raine: Kiva, can you check on her? I've done my part of getting the info down. - Kiva nodded and headed back to the medical bay, where Marta finally recovered. Kiva: Hey, Marta. Marta: Hey. I heard what's going on. The Cybermen are after Aqua's core. I have to find it. - Marta gets up, but almost collapsed when Kiva grabbed her arm. Kiva: Whoa. Easy, Marta. I can't let you leave the starship. I know Emil is still out there, but we have to work together if we're going to handle this mess. Marta: Alright, I'll tell you guys everything. Please..let me see Ratchet. Kiva: Okay. - Marta makes her way to the bridge when Zack passed her. Zack: Glad to see Marta out and about again. Kiva: Well, yeah. But she is really concerned about Emil. Zack: I don't blame her. Seperation can be stressful, even with the ones we love. Kiva: I know, Zack. Say, how's Laura? Zack: Well, she's determined to be sharp with her skills, but we still love each other. Kiva: Seems like you two are working together more and more. Zack: Yeah, that's because we're training partners too. Kiva: Okay. Hey, Zack? Zack: Huh? Kiva: You still love Laura, right? Zack: Yeah, of course I do. Kiva: That's good. Why not getting married to her? Zack: That's one thing. Having a family is a serious risk because she's a mutant unlike me. Kiva: Well, yeah. But marriage is a wonderful thing. Look at Ratchet and Sasha, they're happy with their son. So, you don't have to have a family too, Zack. Zack: I don't? Kiva: No. Are you going to prepose to her? Zack: Not yet. I better get a ring before she suspects me. But first, the captain propably needs me at the bridge right now. Want to come along? Kiva: Sure. - Kiva and Zack then headed to the bridge to see Ratchet. Category:Scenes